Um Passeio Para O Amor
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a Lethicya Black. Nunca um passeio com os alunos do primeiro ano se mostrou tão divertido. L/J.


**N/A:** Fic dedicada a Lethicya Black! Obrigada por acompanhar minhas fics viu!! :D

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que o professor Dumbledore realmente espera que eu trabalhe com você Potter - murmurou Lily Evans para o maroto, que sorria atrás dela.

- Eu adorei a idéia ruiva - disse James Potter ganhando um olhar nada amistoso como resposta à frase. - Sério Lily, não vai ter ninguém melhor do que você para lidar com eles.

Lily deixou as mechas ruivas esconderem seu rosto para James não ver o meio sorriso em seu rosto.

- Não adianta tentar me agradar Potter - falou Lily chegando perto da turma do primeiro ano. - Alunos do primeiro-ano! - chamou não sendo atendida pelos alunos que continuaram pulando e conversando, James soltou uma risadinha atrás dela. - Faça melhor então - sussurrou Lily ameaçadoramente, James sorriu.

Pirralhos! Aqui! - disse James atraindo olhares indignados, mas também a atenção, sorridente se virou para Lily que revirou os olhos.

Como é um passeio vamos nos comportar para podermos voltar mais vezes... - Lily começou a falar, mas se calou ao ver que as crianças riam de James que fazia caretas diante das palavras da ruiva. - Talvez o Potter queira falar – disse a ruiva cruzando os braços nervosa.

pirralhos, meu lema é: **divirtam-se**! - com essa frase as crianças berraram de alegria e correram uma para cada lado, a procura de seus brinquedos prediletos. Lily olhou apavorada para as crianças alegres.

Nós nunca vamos conseguir controlá-las desse jeito Potter – disse olhando para o maroto, que se escorou numa árvore relaxadamente.

Nós não temos que controlá-los, só temos que cuidar para eles não se machucarem – respondeu James.

E como você espera que façamos isso se você os mandou correr como uns loucos por aí? - perguntou Lily nervosamente, alisando os cabelos ruivos.

Simples, vamos ouvir gritos se eles se machucarem – falou James dando de ombros.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes antes de ir para cima de James pronta para transferir um tapa no rosto do maroto, que correu rindo com a ruiva na sua cola.

Logo não eram os únicos correndo, as crianças começaram a correr os seguindo e Lily se esqueceu de bater no garoto de cabelos arrepiados e, começou a correr atrás dos pequenos junto com James.

Isso foi... - disse Lily se jogando na grama com James ao seu lado, depois que as crianças resolveram jogar futebol na lama.

Divertido, é assim que é a vida comigo Lily – disse James causando um revirar de olhos junto com um sorriso da ruiva.

* * *

Não é só porque nos divertimos no passeio... – começou Lily, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Lene, sua melhor amiga desde do primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Vocês não se divertiram só no passeio Lily! Vocês se divertiram o mês inteiro em Hogwarts! - disse Marlene entediada, como se já tivesse tido essa conversa várias vezes com a ruiva.

Você sabe como o Potter é – disse Evans, tentando se defender, embora nem ela mesma estivesse acreditando no que dizia.

Sei sim. Ele é apaixonado por você! Acho que _isso_ é que você tenta evitar admitir! - disse McKinnon levantando-se da sua cama no dormitório. - Vou dar uma volta.

Você vai me deixar aqui? - esganiçou-se Lily, Lene revirou os olhos.

Vou sim, é bom para você pensar e correr logo atrás do Jay!

Lily olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, perplexa por internamente concordar com Lene, James Potter começou a fazer parte de sua vida, ela querendo ou não.

* * *

Ok, James! - disse Lily depois de mais uma das infinitas guerras de comida entre os dois. James ria enquanto que Lily tentava limpar os cabelos sujos de caramelo.

Por quanto tempo vamos continuar assim Lily? - perguntou James mudando a expressões e ficando sério, Lily largou os cabelos e o olhou sem entender.

Assim como James?

Fingindo que não estamos apaixonados – Lily ficou vermelha de raiva e vergonha.

Quem disse que estou apaixonada por você? - perguntou, James sorriu vitorioso.

Você acabou de dizer, eu não disse que era por mim que você estava apaixonada – Lily quase se bateu mentalmente por isso.

Certo James Potter, o senhor venceu! - disse Lily olhando para o chão, até James puxar seu rosto para cima novamente.

Claro que eu venci, consegui a ruiva mais linda – disse James sorrindo, a beijando em seguida, enquanto ela ficava novamente vermelha.

* * *

**N/A: **Fic pequenininha, mas espero que achem bonitinha! ;D Beijos.

**N/B:** Bonitinha?! Ficou ninda demais! Reviews p convencê-la de q tamanho n eh documento \o/


End file.
